$\Huge{14.3 - 0.595 = {?}}$
Answer: ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{5}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{10} - {5} = {5}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{90} - {90} = {0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${12}$ ${3}$ ${{5}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{1200} - {500} = {7}00}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{3000} - {0} = {3}000}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${{1}}$ ${{0}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{10000} - {0} = {1}0000}$